November Rain
by Vogel weiss
Summary: "Foi na chuva de novembro que eu a vi. Ela estava toda molhada de baixo de um toldo de uma loja. [...]" - Songfic em comemoração ao SessRin Day ;D


Oi Pessoal!  
Estou postando essa _Songfic_ hoje para comemorar o _Sess Rin day_ *-*  
Espero que gostem!  
A música é _November Rain_ do _Guns N' Roses_.  
Boa leitura *-*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**November Rain**

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

_'Because nothing' last forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

**Quando eu olho nos seus olhos**

**Eu posso ver um amor reprimido**

**Mas, querida, quando te abraço**

**Você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?**

**Pois nada dura para sempre**

**E ambos sabemos que corações podem mudar**

**E é difícil carregar uma vela na fria chuva de**

**Novembro**

Foi na chuva de novembro que eu a vi. Ela estava toda molhada de baixo de um toldo de uma loja. Não sei o que me chamou a atenção nela, mas acho que foi seus olhos chocolates penetrantes, misteriosos. Assim como os meus. Mas as pessoas mudam e nós dois somos a prova disso.

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

**Nós estivemos nisso por um longo tempo**

**Só tentando matar a dor**

**Pois amantes sempre vêm, e amantes sempre vão**

**E ninguém realmente tem certeza de quem está se**

**deixando ir hoje**

**Indo embora**

O que nós tínhamos era só uma amizade, mas ao longo do tempo isso já deixava claro que o que tínhamos era mais do que isso, pois nós não escolhemos por quem nós apaixonamos, e eu fui um idiota a deixando ir embora.

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

**Se nós pudéssemos ganhar o tempo para deixar tudo na**

**linha**

**Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça**

**Apenas sabendo que você é minha, toda minha**

**Portanto, se você quer me amar**

**Então, querida, não reprima-se**

**Ou eu acabarei caminhando na fria chuva de novembro**

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo diferente, não deixaria o orgulho tomar conta de mim, nós estaríamos juntos, e eu poderia descansar minha cabeça, já poderia morrer, mas morreria feliz, pois você estaria ao meu lado.

_Do you need some time...on your own?_

_Do you need some time...all alone?_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone?_

**Você precisa de um tempo... pra você?**

**Você precisa de um tempo... sozinha?**

**Todos precisam de um tempo... para si**

**Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo... sozinha?**

Mas nós não podemos voltar no tempo, temos que nos contentar com a realidade mesmo que ela seja triste ou dolorida. Ela era uma mulher de corpo formado, linda, calma, parecia estar feliz, estava sempre sorrindo.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

**Eu sei que é difícil manter aberto o coração**

**Quando, até mesmo os amigos parecem te prejudicar**

**Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido**

**Não haveria tempo para te encantar**

Mas isso era só uma "máscara", pois essa mulher sorridente era na verdade uma mulher frágil, insegura, tomada pela solidão de um coração partido.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own _

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone?_

**Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... pra mim**

**Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... sozinho**

**Todos precisam de um tempo... para si**

**Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo... sozinha**_?_

Antes eu achava que a dor de um coração partido não era nada, não ligava pra isso pois não estava nem ai com outros, se eles tinham sentimentos, se sentiam dor, não precisava deles.

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' last forever_

_Even A cold November rain_

**Quando seus medos baixarem**

**E as sombras ainda permanecerem**

**Eu sei que você pode me amar**

**Quando não houver ninguém para culpar**

**Então, deixa pra lá a escuridão**

**Nós ainda podemos achar um caminho**

**Pois nada dura para sempre**

**Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro**

Eu tinha certeza de que quando passasse de sentir aquilo, você poderia me amar, sem se sentir culpada. Eu sei que eu tinha um coração de pedra, era muito frio, mais você fez um milagre, fez com que tudo mudasse, fez com que meu coração amadurecesse, me deu a vida de novo.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think that you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one!_

_You're not the only one!_

**Você não acha que precisa de alguém?**

**Você não acha que precisa de alguém?**

**Todos precisam de alguém**

**Você não é a única!**

**Você não é a única!**

Eu sei que nunca te disse o quanto te amava, o quão preciosa você era pra mim e que eu estaria sempre ao seu lado, mais porque nunca disse? Por causa de um maldito orgulho. E agora é tarde demais pois você esta em meus braços, com o coração parando de funcionar, já não a sinto respirar, na fria chuva de novembro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy Sess Rin Day minna! \Õ/  
_xx_


End file.
